


Кровь на крови

by TinARu, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Series: Дерек — юный чернокнижник [3]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: Что-то никогда не меняется.





	Кровь на крови

**Author's Note:**

> AU, кроссовер с сериалом «Леденящие душу приключения Сабрины» (2018), OOC.  
> Кроссовер с Сабриной, характеры персонажей обоих сериалов изменены, родственные связи из Teen Wolf отчасти игнорируются в угоду авторского видения. OOC и невхарактерность почти у всех, кроме, возможно, Питера и Лидии. Упоминается «смерть персонажа».

Дерек задумчиво постучал пальцем по календарю, где огромным красным кружком был отмечен его стремительно приближающееся день рождения. Тридцать первое октября, день всех святых, черт бы этих святых побери. Кора тихо рыкнула с кровати, и Дерек наконец натянул толстовку.

— Конечно, я рад, Кора, но в то же время… Я не хочу прощаться со своими друзьями. Скотт, Денни, Пейдж. Как можно от них так легко отказаться.

Волчица лишь издала забавный, похожий на кошачье урчание, звук и спрятала нос в еще теплом одеяле. 

— Никакой от тебя помощи, — буркнул Дерек и, наконец, двинулся вниз с рюкзаком под мышкой. Недалеко от лестницы он услышал отборные крики. Что-то никогда не меняется. 

— Ты опять это сделал, опять! — громко орал дядя Крис, указывая на дядю Питера огромным ножом для мяса. Одежда у обоих была вся в крови, глаза сверкали бешенством. За столом пила чай Лидия и с удовольствием хрустела тостами. Ей, как всегда, весело, блин.

— Что происходит? — громко спросил он, вставая между бушующими родственниками. Питер тут же оказался за спиной племянника и начал шептать на ухо:

— Твой дядя сошел с ума, набрасывается на меня с ножом и… 

— Ты убил меня! Опять! Хорошо еще, что не закопал, ублюдок! — дядя Крис угрожающе прошел вперед и дернул ножом в сторону. — Дерек, отойди, сейчас я его прирежу и приготовлю тебе яичницу. 

— А мне? — проказливо крикнула Лидия. Ее все проигнорировали. 

— Никто не будет никого убивать, — терпеливо начал уже ставшую классикой отповедь Дерек. — Дядя Крис, отложи, пожалуйста, нож. Дядя Питер, извинись за то, что убил его.

— Он сам нарвался, — раздраженно пробухтели со спины, а потом Дерека дернули в сторону. Питер быстро преодолел расстояние, разделяющее его и Криса, схватил ладонью острое лезвие и резко провел рукой к рукоятке ножа. Кровь окропила пол, нож со звоном упал, а потом два спорщика быстро обнялись. 

— В следующий раз, когда убьешь меня, я отвечу так, что тебе мало не покажется, братец, — бросил дядя Крис, отходя к кухне.

Яичницу Лидия все-таки получила. Но от Питера.


End file.
